dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 36
The Boss (ザ・ボス, Za bosu) is the 36th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary The chapter starts in Chota's room where he wonders why Nikaido is late, she opens the door and is surprised by one of Chota's silly intents of murder her, by dropping a bowling ball on her head, this makes not much effect on her to his annoyance and politely ask her to take seat while serving some tea, asking if the poison in it tasted good. Nikaido ask why is he bulling her and the bird mask tells how many opens are in her behavior and as En's Partner she will be always in danger, knowing that she does not know much about the Family yet, he explains today they will see a movie wrote, produced, directed and starred En narrating the first half of his live called "The Boss", the movie lacks an end so it wasn't released yet. It starts with an self introspection of En detailing his early moments in life as an ugly looking baby born surrounded by mushrooms, believing he transformed his parents into them, and sustaining himself eating only mushrooms until a thief entered in the house and took him to be sold as a slave in one of the many factories in The Magic User World to produce smoke until he dies. The factory was ruler by low rank sorcerers who captured and tortured powerful magic users to sell their smoke at high prices, a very common thing back then. En, with 9 years old, was left for death and thrown into Hell as waste, living literally in Hell, En sustained himself turning death sorcerers into mushrooms until two years later, Chidaruma found him in a giant forest made by mushrooms and took great interest in him, giving him a mask and bringing him back to the Magic User realm, naming him En. Half year later he came back to the factory he used to live and killed everyone of his captors and destroyed the whole building, there, some of the powerful magic users freed by him sought loyalty to En, starting with Tenjin, and the En family was born, taking over of most of the criminal world and effectively bringing order to the world by brute force. Twenty ears later, now as the ruler of the world (aside of Chidaruma himself) the family was victim of a series of murders perpetrated by a new and surging gang called The Cross-Eyes, low rank magic users trained in melee combat to kill high rank magic users, targeting for over two years every member of the family until just the current line-up remained (killing 80 members as Noi states). Tenjin found out the Cross-Eyes Boss hideout and informed to Shin, Noi and En about the place in Mastema, he dispatched the cleaners to help Tenjin to get rid of the boss once and for all, but still felt something odd about all of that and personally went to the city. In Mastema Shin and Noi found the building with "Tenjin" inside (The Boss slaughtered him and used his chopped head as a lure to kill them), when En finally came inside the place The Boss almost killed both of them, with Shin and Noi's guts spilled all over the floor. En confronted the killer, believing he found his nemesis, and the next scene shows how the whole city was turned into mushrooms, his mask was destroyed and had a swollen wound in his neck, believing everything was over, he spotted a headless body walking through the door, and the video stops. En appears in the room and explains that there will be no end to the movie until he finds out the truth behind what he saw back then, if The Cross-Eyes Boss is still alive or not, and that's the reason behind Nikaido's forced partnership with him, to use her time travel powers to go back in time six years ago and see by himself if his biggest fear was true or not, Nikaido finds this quite similar as how she found Kaiman for the first time. Elsewere Shin brings Kasukabe, Jonson, 13, and the mushroom that once was Vaux to Noi's place so she can heal all of them from En's magic (and fix Kasukabe arm). Characters Main characters * En * Nikaido * Chota Minor characters * Shin * Noi * The Cross-Eyes Boss (flashback, represented as a man with no features aside of the cross-eyes) * Jonson * Kasukabe * Vaux * 13 Trivia * Noi explains later that most of this story was a completely made-up by En to make him look cool (Even if the important parts of the story, like the release of enslaved sorcerers and the incidents with the cross-eyes where true) * As shown in Bonus Curse 3 En at 12 years old already had the foundations of his organization established. * The incident in Mastema is addressed once again, making it an important pivot in En's story. * The relation between Kaiman and the Cross-Eyes Boss in hinted for the first time in this chapter. * This is Tenjin first and only appearance Category:Chapters